This description relates to managing buffer conditions.
Similar to various data processing techniques, buffer management techniques play an important role in many applications. In one implementation, buffer overflow conditions may cause significant disruptions in a computer system, for example, when attempting to store an amount of data that exceeds memory capacity, processing may be slowed or outright halted. To stem the overflow, data may be written into other memory areas that may have been obligated to other purposes, thereby also potentially causing the slowdown or termination of processing.